


The Infinity Stones of Friendship

by TheElvenRealm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Sad, brief mention of pepper and morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvenRealm/pseuds/TheElvenRealm
Summary: 6 Infinity Stones - Each one tells a part of Tony and Peter's friendship.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	The Infinity Stones of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry in advance, but at the same time, I'm not.

Blue

Not only did Peter join Tony in space, but it was the last time Tony saw Peter for 5 years. They were a long 5 years, but Tony was grieving the only way he knew how – distraction. Not that they weren’t good distractions, but it didn’t lessen the pain in his heart at having lost a dear friend. Being with Pepper and having Morgan were good for him. But space was where Tony and Peter spent their final moments together. The blue stone is the sadness that Tony felt. A sadness that remained with him for years.

Purple

Tony was used to wealth and sophistication. It was second nature to him. Peter on the other hand, was not familiar with the notion. They fit together like best friends might, and before long, they became these bests of friends, regardless of their statuses. Although it was a tough road leading up to the final battle, the power of their friendship grew larger than the power that the purple stone possesses. A friendship like theirs could and should have overcome the stones capabilities, but alas, it wasn’t the only stone present within the enemy’s grasp.

Orange

Peter knew not to question Tony on the matter when he returned after the blip, initial snap, or whatever you want to call it. He chose, however, to hug the man like long lost friends would after 5 long years. The matter in question, whether asked or not, was whether their souls would heal after everything that happened not only between them, but with everything else. You see, the soul is something that lives on in memories of those that go before us. Tony knew this. As did Peter.

Green

Jealousy is an emotion, or state, that Peter knew well. Every time he would see someone else vie for Tony’s attention, he would try not to show his envy, but it was always there. Tony knew the emotion well too, not that anyone knew. Bruce Banner would come and hang out with them once in a while in the lab, and if the Hulk was anything to go by, Tony’s own green monster would attempt to show when Bruce and Peter worked together. Times like these were always treasured though, even if Banner was around, because Tony liked hanging out with Peter. Time is a fickle fiend though, and these treasured moments became few and far between as the end drew nearer and nearer.

Red

Reality is hard to face – especially when someone you’re so close to loses their life. There was nothing Peter could do after coming back from the 5-year gap and seeing Tony die right before his very eyes. Nothing. Peter was devastated,…no, heartbroken,…no, not even that - it was much worse. This new reality would tear him apart, piece by piece, until only a shell remained. A passionate anger would boil within him some days, while an inexplicable form of aggression would peak its way through the surface. On days like this, Peter would swing for as long as he could, just to get away.

Yellow

They were yellow roses that Peter placed on Tony’s coffin the day of the funeral – the flowers of friendship. His mind would play tricks on him, making him think Tony would be around to offer advice on a problem he was working on – even after several months had passed. Joy and happiness were hard to find even after several years. Peter would visit Tony’s grave though – every birthday, holiday, and especially on his anniversary of death. Seeing Tony’s engravings on his tombstone always seemed to brighten Peter’s day, no matter what state he found himself in. His mind allowed him to remember the inscription, as hard as it was, even if it only brought a temporary sunshine to his otherwise gloomy existence.

**_It’s not about how much we lost; it’s about how much we have left._ **

**_You can take away my house, all my tricks and toys. One thing you can’t take away… I am Iron Man._ **

****

Peter would shed his ever present tears. And just before leaving, he would always place a yellow rose alongside the grave, but also a red rose and a golden rose made from nanites.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the Colour Psychology? Let me know if you did!


End file.
